


Je m’imagine à tes côtés

by twinSky



Series: Kenhina Week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Texting, it's mainly just texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinSky/pseuds/twinSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Distance might not make the heart grow fonder, but technology helps the distance feel smaller</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je m’imagine à tes côtés

**Author's Note:**

> Title translation: 'I imagine myself beside you' and comes from the Simple Plan song 'Jet Lag' French Ver.
> 
> So I just learned it was kenhina week and I'm so ashamed, I managed to write this today but we'll see if I can get any of the other days done on time, or at all
> 
> This was originally supposed to have narration, but idk if it's because it's the first thing I've written in a while or because I wrote it willy-nilly, that it was coming out kind of stilted so this is just texting and some dialogue for 98% of it
> 
> (let me tell you, looking up emojis to use for this was fun as hell)

[Sent 03:38] Goodnight Shouyou

His fingers hover the phone, glancing down at the dulling light of his PSP as it shuts off.

[Sent 03:42] Love you

-

Hinata’s eyes open just moments before his alarm rings and he allows himself a small grin in response.

Reaching over for his phone, he turns it off, the message notification becoming apparent. As always there is the warm flutter in his chest as he reads them, a helpless smile finding its way onto his face.

 

[Sent 05:04] ヾ（〃＾∇＾）ﾉ♪ good morning Kenma!!!!

[Sent 05:04] you slept at four again, you’re going to be so tired :((((

[Sent 05:05] you can do it (≧∇≦*)

[Sent 05:05] love you!!!

 

Smile still in place he swings his legs out of the bed, rubbing at warm cheeks as he starts to get ready for morning practice.

-

Kenma awakes to the sound of pounding on his door.

“Shut up,” he moans into the pillow.

“I know you’re up, don’t make me go in there” Comes Kuroo’s too cheery voice.

“Go away, Kuroo” he says, but begrudgingly begins to get up anyway.

“Love you too, bud.”

Kuroo sits on his sort-of-kind-of made as he rushes through his morning routine scrolling lazily through his phone. With a scowl, he snatches it out of his hands as he brushes his teeth and checks the messages he’s received while asleep.

 

[Received 05:57] [Img Attachment:4]

[Received 05:58] look at these cats!!!!!!!!!!!!! the little black one reminds me of you  (*^▽^*) so cute

[Received 06:24] [Img Attachment:1]

[Received 06:25] omgosh!!!!!!!!!! kageyama stepped in some water and slid straight into the volleyball cart

[Received 06:25] Kenma save me he saw me take the picture

[Received 06:26] oh no hesklpf’zokofpa

[Received 06:27] rgrthkuiglg

[Received 06:35] [Img Attachment:1]

[Received 06:36] lol

[Received 06:52] i can’t believe tsukishima took a picture of daichi scolding us and sent it to you ( ≧Д≦)

[Received 06:53] wasn’t even my fault!!!

[Received 06:53] and now we have to clean the whole by ourselves stupid kageyama

[Received 06:53] now he’s yelling at me

[Received 06:54] g2g!!!!!!!

 

[Received 07:40] I’m sure reading Chibi-chan’s messages is an absolute delight, but we actually do have to get to school.

 

The toothbrush clatters to the ground as his head shoots up and the sound of Kuroo’s laughter fills the room.

“Finally saw the message I sent like 10 minutes ago?”

Pushing Kuroo off the bed does nothing for his embarrassment, but it does make him feel better.

-

 

[Sent 07:56] If you take out Kuroo, I’ll get rid of Kageyama for you

 

-

 

[Received 10:01] math class is so boring（￣□￣；）

[Received 10:01] and so hard (ﾉ￣д￣)ﾉ

[Received 10:01] save me orz

[Received 10:01] oh!!!!!!! what did kuroo-san do now??

[Received 10:02] don’t actually hurt anybody kenmaaa

[Sent 10:05] I was joking, mostly

[Received 10:05] Kenma!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[Received 10:05] hi!!!!!!!!!!

[Received 10:06] did you sleep okay?

[Received 10:06] you shouldn’t sleep so late :((((

[Sent 10:07] I’m fine dw

[Sent 10:08] I’m used to it

[Received 10:11] well if you’re sure Kenma

 

“Hinata, perhaps you would like to answer the question on the board?”

“Um…”

“Put the phone away, if you’d please?”

“Right away, Sensei”

 

[Received 10:12] ah the teacher caught me i gotta go

[Received 10:12] love you Kenma!! have a good day at school today

[Sent 10:15] Love you too Shouyou

 

-

 

[Received 12:25] [outgoing link: <http://ww>...]

[Received 12:26] !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[Received 12:26] you have to watch this video yachi-san just showed us

[Received 12:26] it’s so funny ❀.(*´◡`*)❀.

[Sent 12:33] Give me a sec

[Sent 12:47] Kuroo won’t stop laughing I think you broke him

[Sent 12:50] This is amazing, thanks

[Received 12:51] ?? glad you liked it haha

[Sent 12:52] It was good; the part near the end was my favourite

[Received 12:53] with the dog right??? ahhhh that part was so good

[Received 12:53] i hope it’s okay though!!

[Received 12:54] looked like it hurt

[Sent 12:54] No, it walked just fine after, they probably faked it if anything

[Received 12:55] what a relief!!! ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡ i was concerned

[Sent 12:56] Ah

[Sent 12:56] (つ´∀｀)つ

[Received 12:56] Kenma!!!!!!!!!!!!

[Received 12:57]  ⊂(´･◡･⊂ )∘˚˳°≡≡==──-

[Received 12:57] (　￣▽)爻(▽￣　)

[Received 12:58] ( ˘ ³˘)♥

 

“Kenma’s blushing, he’s blushing!!”

“Ow, _ow_ , what the heck, don’t hit me”

“Then don’t say stupid things.”

“So, mean Kenma play nice”

“Ye- _ow_ ”

 

[Sent 13:02] I’m friends with idiots

[Received 13:02] haha

[Sent 13:02] I’m serious; I need to make new friends

[Received 13:03] well you have me!!!!

[Sent 13:06] Thank you

[Sent 13:07] Lunch is almost over I’ll talk to you later

[Received 13:07] okay!!!! have fun

 

“He’s blushing again guys look l- _hey_ stop hitting people”

“Stop being stupid”

“So, so mean”

 

-

 

[Draft 14:23] I miss you so much

 

-

 

[Draft 14:36] i wish i could see you right now

 

-

 

[Draft deleted]

 

-

 

[Draft deleted]

 

-

 

[Received 15:48] [Video Attachment:1]

[Received 15:49] So Lev and Inouka are racing each other, they’ve been going at it for like 10 minutes now

[Received 15:59] Kuroo would tell them to stop but I think he enjoys how much this is pissing off Yaku

[Received 16:00] Now they’re just doing exercises

[Received 16:00] I’m exhausted just watching them

[Received 16:08] [Video Attachment:1]

[Received 16:08] I think you’d enjoy it though

[Sent 16:23] !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[Sent 16:23] that looks like so much fun (๑>◡<๑)!!!!

[Received 16:24] You have way too much energy Shouyou, just thinking about it is too much

[Sent 16:25] no worries i have enough for the both of us

[Sent 16:25] you can just sit back and watch!!!!!!!!

[Received 16:25] Knew I could count on you

[Sent 16:27] always Kenma!!!

[Received 16:30] Do you want to watch a movie later tonight??

 

“Shouyou dinner’s ready, come down”

“I’m coming, one second”

 

[Sent 16:31] definitely!!!

[Sent 16:31] around 8?

[Received 16:31] That’s fine, do you want me to pick the movie

[Sent 16:32] nothing too scary!!!!

[Received 16:33] Alright

[Sent 16:33] can’t wait!!!

 

-

 

[Received 19:55] are you ready???

[Sent 19:55] Yes, did you open the page?

[Received 19:56] yep just waiting on you

[Sent 19:57] Okay, can you see it?

[Received 19:57] yea!!

[Sent 19:57] Alright then, I’m hitting play

[Received 19:58] yay!!!

 

[Received 20:41] Kenma!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[Received 20:41] Kenma you have to pause it i have to go the bathroom

[Sent 20:43] It’s paused

[Received 20:43] i’ll be quick promise

[Sent 20:43] There’s no need Shouyou

[Received 20:44] still!!!

[Received 20:50] okay you can press play again

[Sent 20:50] k

 

[Received 21:36] Kenma that was so sad!!!!!!!!!!!

[Received 21:36] did you cry????

[Received 21:36] i cried

[Received 21:37] I’m crying right now ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚

[Sent 21:38] (੭ ˘•ω•˘)੭ु⁾⁾

[Sent 21:38] Don’t cry Shouyou

[Sent 21:39] (´ε｀)

[Received 21:40] ahh!!!!!!!!!! Kenma!!!

[Received 21:40] i love you!!!!

 

At least now, no one’s around to see his face.

 

[Received 21:40] i think i’m going to go to bed now though!!

[Received 21:41] i don’t know how you stay up so late i get so tired 

[Received 21:41] [▒▒]ꇤꒊ¦`)ꍞ

[Received 21:42] good night Kenma!!!! try not to stay up too late

[Sent 21:43] Sleep well Shouyou

 

-

 

[Sent 02:58] Good night Shouyou, love you

 

-

 

[Sent 05:16] good morning Kenma (o´Д`)

He stretches, grin lighting up his face as the beginnings of sunlight filter into his room.

[Sent 05:16] love you <3333

**Author's Note:**

> I have a personal headcannon that Kenma is a night owl and Hinata an early bird, so Kenma texts him good night and Hinata good morning and they're both the first message the other gets when they wake up
> 
> In case what the images were weren't clear  
> img 1: just some pictures of some cats Hinata saw on the way to school/practice  
> img 2: Kageyama on the ground lying beside/on top of a knocked over volleyball rack  
> img 3: [taken by Tsukki] Kageyama and Hinata sitting in front of Daichi as he scolds them for acting like they did
> 
> url: there isn't anything I was basing that off
> 
> vid 1: Lev and Inouka being silly part 1  
> vid 2: Lev and Inouka being silly part 2
> 
> Happy Kenhina Week2016 Everybody!!!!!!!!!


End file.
